Alan Braise and the Kingdom Heart
by Bughead
Summary: When Aqua and Ven are thrown through a hole in the pathway between worlds they meet an unlikely duo. What caused the hole and who exactly is the one known as Alan Braise.
1. Chapter 1 Thrown From Their World

_**Note**__: This is based on imaginative events which happen after the end of Kingdom Hearts 3 when Terra, Aqua and Ventus are back to normal living on a new world similar to the Land Of Departure._

_I may go into a Ventus x Aqua pairing later on but not yet sure._

_The Alan Braise part of the story is based after the Artificial Intelligence but before the Dimen Traitor (not sure if that's the name)._

_**IMPORTANT**__: Not many spoilers related to Birth by Sleep but minor unimportant spoilers for Alan Braise and the Orichalcum God ending._

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Kingdom Hearts no matter how much I wish I did._

_With all of that out of the way let's begin my first fanfic._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Thrown From Their Home<strong>

The bright yellow sun beamed down upon the three companions as they exchanged their victory cheers. The older boy of the group, with brown hair which reached down below his neck, was patting the back of a younger boy whose blond hair shook with each pat. The blue haired female of the group, smiled, as she watched the brother-like figures congratulated each other on another battle well done.

"Well that was easier than I thought it was going to be," the younger boy spoke to his friends.

"It was, you've gotten a lot stronger Ven." The blue haired girl placed a kind hand on the younger boy's, apparently called Ven, shoulder.

"Thanks Aqua," Ven spoke as he smiled to Aqua. The brown haired boy rubbed Ven's blond hair in a brotherly fashion.

"You may even beat me one day." His tone was both joking and serious at the same time.

"Maybe I can beat you now Terra, how about a sparring match when we get home?"

Terra laughed at Ven's enthusiasm yet shook his head to decline his offer.

"Not today, maybe tomorrow." A quick dissatisfied expression formed on Ven's face but was quickly replaced by his usual carefree look. He knew that when Terra promised something he would keep to it.

"Okay Terra," he spoke as he formed a victory fist with his right hand, "just don't be sad when I win."

Aqua giggled as she watched the intense rivalry spark once again between the two keyblade wielders. Moments like these were what brought great happiness to Aqua's heart and made her think it was worth it to become a keyblade master. "Well anyway, since the battle's done how about we head home?"

Her voice was enough to stop the two's rival talk and draw in their attentions. Their looks of friendship were always a pleasant sight and only made Aqua feel more relaxed.

"Yeah, let's go home then."

Ven smiled at his friend and went to touch the shoulder guard which hung over his left shoulder. Terra reached to his left shoulder where a similar guard hung whereas Aqua reached to her left arm where a less obvious piece of armour was. When each was ready, the three tapped their pieces of armour and were quickly surrounded by a bright white light.

It lasted only moments and by the time the light vanished the three were completely clad in armour. Terra's armour was dark brown with red areas and was decorated with dull orange lines. Ven's was mostly blue and black with golden decorations. Aqua's armour was a mix between black, silver and grey and looked as if it was designed to show off her delicate curves.

The three, now covered in armour, looked to each other and then threw their keyblades into the sky. What returned was not their keyblades but instead bigger objects which resembled modes of transportation. Terra's was like a wheel-less motorbike, Ven's was similar to an oversized skate board without wheels and Aqua's mimicked a simple scooter with extra design which yet again didn't include wheels.

Their Gliders floated above the ground, waiting for their masters to climb onto them. As they did so the gliders didn't drop even a centimetre under the added weight and floated at the same altitude. With each of the riders ready the gliders took off into the sky with Terra leading.

From the front of Terra's glider shot a clean white ray which shot into the sky a few meters forward which opened a portal which would land them back to their home. Terra entered first and disappeared into the distance. Ven and Aqua entered around the same time as each other and raced after their friend. The journey between worlds was supposed to be a simple point A to point B, but this time something was off.

A dark light appeared before Ven and Aqua and shot towards them. Before they could do anything, the light exploded, blowing a hole in the pathway.

"Ven watch out!" Aqua increased speed to catch up to Ven's glider which was slowly being drawn into the hole.

"No Aqua! Stay back, you'll only get caught too!" He had shouted too late, Aqua had reached Ven's side and she too was being pulled into the pathway hole.

"Hold onto me Ven!" Aqua reached a hand out towards her friend who grasped it.

The force that was pulling them was too great to escape and the turbulence the gliders were taking was immense but even so, the two never let go of each other. The two were almost at the hole when a shockwave erupted from it, putting enough force on the gliders to push them apart as well as the two friends. Their grip of each other was gone and they each fell into the hole. Alone.

Entering the hole was like entering a storm; movements like winds blasted at the gliders and the air was a lot thinner, heavier even. Both Ven and Aqua wondered when it would stop or if it would ever stop. It lasted for what seemed like minutes before stopping as abruptly as it had started. The stopping of the storm gave birth to a single feeling. Nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Well that's it for the first chapter.<em>

_Strangely enough there wasn't much speech in this one which is a first for me since I love writing down speech._

_Sorry it's off to a slow start but it's my first fanfic and thus I'm still trying to get the basics._

_Thank you for reading this chapter and those of you who want to continue reading this series I give you an even bigger thanks. You can expect constant updates about the progress of future chapters and expect them to be a lot better than the one you just read. A lot more text too._

_Once again thanks for reading this and I hope you like it._

_Please rate and comment._


	2. Chapter 2  A Girly Friendship

_**Note: **__Well here it is Chapter 2. Didn't take very long but there is definitely a lot more speech in this chapter than the first. I admit there's a lot of description in the beginning but that is what's needed to set a scene._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I still do not own Kingdom Hearts but in my dreams… It still doesn't belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – A Girly Friendship<strong>

A feint whistling noise could be heard. It flowed gently through the air and into the ears of a red haired girl who was wandering down the beach. It was a relaxing day; small white clouds littered the sky which allowed the bright light from the sun shine onto the sand below.

It was just after midday that the girl, dressed in a knee length white dress, decided to go for a stroll. Walking on the sandy beach and listening to the whistle of the nearby plants and the gentle waves of the ocean was a gift that she never took lightly. It wasn't often she could do things like this without worrying about Dimen Masters or the Organisation.

The girl was halfway into her walk when she spotted a dark light in the sky and watched as something fell from said light before it disappeared. She instantly knew that her relaxing walk was about to become anything but as she ran towards the fallen object. It wasn't long before she reached the area where the object descended too and was surprised when she spotted what it was.

Lying on the sand was a girl, about two or three years older than her, with short blue hair. Her clothes were different from the usual attire seen around the area. The girl wore a sleeveless black and blue top which had an unusably high collar, on top were two pink straps which formed an X. On her arms were separate white sleeves which started from her biceps. Covering her lower torso were a pair of black shorts and thigh-high black socks. By the side of her shorts were two pieces of blue cloth which reached roughly near her knees.

From the looks of it the girl wasn't from the local vicinity which led the girl to figure out that she probably wasn't even from the dimension. She walked closer to the girl and poked her cheek with a single finger.

"Are you okay? Hello?" The girl didn't stir, keeping her eyelids over her eyes. "You have to wake up." The girl was now tapping the girl's cheek with her hand.

After seeing that the girl wouldn't wake up, she sat on the sand next to her and decided that she would wait. With her eyes looking over the girl waiting for her to awake she spotted a nasty looking wound on her right leg on the limited area of skin above the socks. Blood was leaking from it, changing the sand below it in colour. It wasn't fatal but it certainly didn't look comfortable.

"That must hurt a lot." She looked to the sleeping girl who didn't answer. "Oh dear, I've gotten his quirk for talking to oneself now," she spoke as she moved over to the wound and placed her right hand hovering above it. "This may sting a little, it might even wake you up."

The red haired girl closed her eyes and breathed slowly and when she reopened them, her hand was shining with a dim blue light which dropped onto the wound. At first it would appear to do nothing but given a little more time and the light started to close the wound, slowly but surely. The expression on the sleeping girls face changed to present the slight tingling pain she was feeling in her leg. Halfway through the healing process and the girl's eyes shot open, followed by her suddenly sitting up.

The first thing the girl noticed was the pain from her leg and then the girl sat next to her. "Who are you?" The girl answered with a smile as she continued healing the wound.

"I'm the one currently trying to heal your wound. Granted I'm not the best healer but it should suffice." The red haired girl continued healing the wound as the blue haired girl watched.

"T-thank you." Once the wound was completely healed the red haired girl let out a long drawn out breath.

"Phew, I'm getting better at least. Your leg should be fine now." She motioned for her to stand up which she did and applied force to her leg. The pain was gone and her leg felt normal, as if there was never a wound at all.

"It's great, thanks." The girl smiled as she held out a friendly hand.

"My name's Eva," She quickly offered her hand for a shake as well.

"My name's Aqua, nice to meet you." They did a standard handshake and released their grip of each other. Taking a quick glance around, Aqua saw that she was a beach with no memorable features that she had seen before. "You wouldn't happen to know where we are would you?"

Eva looked at her with a slight displeased look but hid it before Aqua could notice it. "I was right, you're not from around here are you?" Aqua looked a little surprised at first but shook her head. "You've come from a different world haven't you?" Again Aqua was surprised.

"H-how did you know?" Eva smiled as she pointed to herself.

"Because so am I." Third time in a matter of seconds.

"You are? How did you come here then?" Eva looked around before answering.

"My friend can travel throughout dimensions and he takes me along." Aqua blinked at the term dimension but guessed it must have been from her world.

"So where is your friend now?" Eva shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably in the forest, sleeping in a tree somewhere," Aqua's image of Eva's friend changed quickly from human to a monkey. It was at this point that she realised that her friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Have you seen a blonde haired boy about this tall?" her voice was urgent and her movements were quick. Eva thought for a second before shaking her head.

"I'm afraid I haven't. Is he your friend?" Aqua nodded but started moving towards the forest which stood near the beach.

"Yeah, I need to find him before something bad happens to him." Eva could tell she was worried and walked after her.

"Allow me to help. It would be quicker if we both look." Aqua turned around and smiled.

"That would be nice, thank you."

The two girls headed for the forest but before they could reach it were obstructed by something that had jumped from further in the forest. It landed in front of them with a mighty crash which sent a cloud of sand into the air. Aqua and Eva put their hands in front of their eyes to protect them from the sand cloud. When the cloud cleared, the girls could see what it was that had burst from the forest.

What stood in front of them was a wood dragon; a dangerous beast that lies asleep in the forest until it needs to feed. Its brown eyes switched between the two girls, probably deciding which to attack first, before opening its mouth to unleash a mighty roar. The sound that emitted from its jaws was too strong for either of the girls to handle and once again they found their hands near their face, this time to cover their ears. Taking its chance, the dragon moved on its four fat feet towards Aqua who was just recovering from the roar.

She watched as the wood dragon advanced upon her and after recovering her senses, she held her hand out. Eva watched as she did so but when nothing happened, quickly ran towards her. Aqua stared at her empty hand confused; for some reason she had been unable to summon her keyblade despite being a master. Unable to react in time, Aqua stood as the dragon breathed in and then spewed flames from its nose. They burst towards Aqua who was frozen to the spot. Just as the flames were about to burn her, Eva collided into her, knocking both of them out of the flame's reach.

"Are you okay Aqua?" Eva quickly stood to her feet and ran to her downed friend. Aqua recovered slower and lifted herself into a sitting position.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Eva shook her head saying don't mention it but quickly turned back to the dragon which was already breathing in again.

It was too late to act as the dragon had already taken its breath and was ready to fire more flames at its prey. Both Eva and Aqua had no time to react and could only watch as the red fire flew towards them.

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, cliff hanger (crap cliff hanger).<em>

_Well that's chapter 2 done and it took less time than chapter 1._

_Told you there'd be more speech than before. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter, hoped you liked it. Look forward to Chapter 3 which will be out soon. Please rate and comment._


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

_**Note:**__ Well here's Chapter 3. Well done on reaching this far in the fanfic._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I still don't own Kingdom Hearts, mostly because I'm not Japanese and I don't work for Square Enix._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Reunion<strong>

The flames flew towards the defenceless girls who stood like statues waiting to be barbecued. They would have closed their eyes but it didn't cross their minds. The flames were no more than a metre away when something appeared in between it and the girls.

The object made a quick movement as the flames hurled into it. Instead of being incinerated instantly, the flames split in two and burst in two different directions, around the object and around the girls. Aqua knew from looking at it that whatever it was, it was cleaving the flames entwine. The fire continued to split until the dragon ran out of breath subsequently stopping it.

As the flames disappeared so did the immense light they emitted bringing the object into a visible spectrum. Adjusting her eyes, Aqua could see that what in front of her was a teenage boy a little younger than her. His scruffy blue hair flowed in the resulting shockwave. From behind she could make out his short sleeved, black t-shirt and black trousers. In his hand was a strange looking sword which had a circular hilt with an orange blade.

The teenage boy turned slightly to look over his shoulder and Aqua found herself looking a kind set of eyes. "You okay Eva, Aqua?" Aqua heard the question but didn't answer, _how does he know my name?_

"Yeah, thanks Alan," Eva obviously knew the boy.

"Good." He turned back to the dragon who stared at him with hateful eyes. "It's no good looking at me like that you moving tree." Aqua couldn't believe he was insulting such a giant beast.

It seemed the dragon did not take well to the insult as he roared again. The boy, Alan, was unaffected by the loud pitched noise and took a step towards the dragon. Seeing its prey step towards it brought a confused emotion to the dragon's mind as it shut its mouth to watch what the boy was about to do. Whatever it was it was waiting for, the dragon never saw it as Alan took another step and disappeared.

A split second passed when he was gone from sight and when he returned he was standing on top of the dragon's nose, staring into its eyes. "I'll give you a chance." Neither the dragon nor Aqua knew what he meant until he finished his sentence, "hide."

Whether it was the tone of his voice or the threatening glare that did it was a mystery but as soon as Alan jumped from the dragon's nose it turned towards the forest and flew back into it and out of sight. Alan landed on the sand and watched as the giant creature flew to hide from him. A tree falling in the distance told them that the dragon was already a mile or two away. It was only at this point that Alan breathed a deep sigh.

"Huh, flying tree." Alan's tone had changed to a carefree one that reminded Aqua of Ven. Alan turned to a different part of the forest and called out something that made Aqua turn her head instantly. "Ven! Over here!"

From the forest ran the same teenager that Aqua had been with when she entered the hole in the pathway. Ven ran from the forest and towards his blue haired friends who was sat staring at him.

"Aqua!" He ran to his friend's side and leant next to her. "Are you okay Aqua?"

"I-I'm fine. What about you Ven?" Ven smiled as he dipped his head, trying to hide the tears of happiness in his eyes.

"Of course I'm fine, there's nothing here I can't handle." By this time Alan had walked up to him and coughed at the statement.

"Except maybe that tree branch." Ven went still as he remembered getting stuck in a tree because of the vine-like branches. It appeared that even Ven knew the teenage boy.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're safe Aqua." He stood up and offered a hand which she took graciously. Once she was up, Ven turned to the red haired girl. "I'm Ventus but everyone just calls me Ven."

"I'm Eva nice to meet you. Oh Aqua, this is the friend I was talking about." She motioned next to her but when Aqua looked, Alan was already gone.

"Where's he gone?" Ven had noticed it too. Eva looked to her right and was surprised to see that he had left without making a sound. She looked around the beach but he wasn't there.

"Found him." It was Ven what spoke. He was pointing to one of the bordering trees and sure enough, Alan was led on one of the lower branches.

"I don't know why but he seems to find tree branches comfortable." Eva sighed as she turned again to Aqua. "That's the person I travel with, his name's Alan." Aqua nodded and watched as Eva ran over to her partner.

"Aqua, can you summon it?" it took a second before Aqua knew what Ven was talking about.

"No, how about you?" Ven shook his head. How could neither of them be able to summon their keyblades? "What do you think's going on?" Ven shook his head again.

"I dunno, I've never heard of a wielder being unable to summon his keyblade." A thought struck his mind as he realised the severity of being unable to summon their keyblades, "Aqua, if we can't summon them then how are we going to get home?" The thought had already passed Aqua's mind but she didn't have an answer.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully Terra's realised that we haven't arrived and has come looking for us." Ven could only hope the same thing.

Eva reached the base of the tree which Alan was sat in and shouted up to him. "Alan, what are you doing up there?"

"Resting." A quick answer with little else to it.

"Well come and say hello to Aqua, it wasn't very nice to just wander off." Alan's eyes opened at the accusation and turned to the yelling girl.

"I did that because the two of them need to talk about something important." He could see that Eva didn't understand, "Those two are from a different dimension and being in this one the two are obviously worried."

"Then why don't we offer to help." Alan smiled.

"You really don't have a sense of timing do you Eva. Even after all that training you still find it hard to see the bigger picture." Eva scoffed at the comment but knew that he was probably right. "Just let them speak first and then we'll offer to help."

Eva nodded and turned to face the two teenagers who were exchanging words on the beach. Just from looking she could tell that they were confused and worried but she would wait, like Alan told her to. She didn't have to wait long as Alan jumped from the branch and landed on the ground next to her.

"Now we'll offer."

The two walked onto the hot sand and towards their new friends who looked to be lost in thought. Ven was looking towards the sky whereas Aqua was looking towards the ocean. They didn't even notice Alan and Eva walk up to them.

"Is everything all right?" Ven and Aqua were brought back to the real world by Alan's question.

"Not really, we don't have a clue on how to get home." Ven spoke easier than what Alan had expected him to.

"Would like us to help?" both Ven and Aqua's eyes widened.

"H-how, you know we're not from this world so how can you help?" Ven was the one who spoke which meant that Eva had already told Aqua about him.

"Well if I'm right in thinking your friend should know." He turned to Aqua with a smile, "name's Alan by the way." His smile was different to one's that Aqua received from Ven and Terra, more experienced yet still kind.

"N-nice to meet you, Ven's already told you my name but I'm Aqua. Eva told me that you have the ability to travel to different worlds." Ven turned aghast to Aqua then to Alan; he never would have thought that Alan could do it as well.

"You can travel to worlds as well?" his enthusiasm seemed unnecessary to Alan.

"Yeah, and if you want we can take you back to your world, we're done here anyway." Ven and Aqua were both surprised by the kindness they were being shown.

Alan took three paces back and stared off into a different part of the beach. A second later, Aqua and Ven could see a dim light surrounding his body which flew forward, stopping in mid-air.

The light expanded into an oval like doorway which floated seamlessly above the ground. It wasn't much different to what they used to travel worlds but Aqua and Ven could feel something… strange about it.

"Well then, shall we go?" Ven was the first to move and followed Alan into the portal. Eva was next who was followed closely by Aqua. It seemed they were going home.

A split second later and the group emerged from another portal in a different area. Taking in his surroundings, Ven could see the faraway mountains, the white castle and the stargazing hill; he was home. Through the portal emerged both Aqua and Eva, Aqua quickly gaining the same look that Ven had.

The journey had taken only a second, but they had travelled from a beach to their home world. Aqua had never heard of such a quick travel; travelling between worlds normally took a lot longer than a second. She turned to ask Alan what was happening but was met with the sight of a sleeping teenager. Eva had seen it as well and was smiling.

"He's worn out. To travel from one dimension to the next, it requires a lot of stress on the user's body and simultaneously transporting three others can only help but triple that stress at the least." Aqua stared at the sleeping teenager and wondered why he would put himself through so much stress just to get them home. As she stared she noticed that around his forehead were white bandages that wrapped around his head.

"Eva, What are those bandages for?" The question was clearly personal as Eva looked like she didn't want to answer.

"I'm not allowed to tell you. You should ask him although he probably won't tell you. He thinks what's under his bandages is evil whereas I think it's amazing." It looked as if Eva really respected Alan to Aqua.

Knowing that they were back, Aqua and Ven felt more relaxed. They had Alan to thank for that and when he woke up they definitely would. Ven couldn't hold his excitement in and decided it would be fun to run straight to the castle to make sure Terra was still there. Aqua laughed as she watched her friend run and turned to Eva with a smiling face.

"Thank you Eva. If you'd like there is room in the castle if you need somewhere to sleep." Eva smiled at the generosity.

"That would be nice thank you." She turned to Alan who was still napping on the green grass. "How are we going to get Alan back though?" It was a good question, one that Aqua had an even better answer for.

"Hang on."

She stuck her hand out and tried again to summon her keyblade. This time it appeared her hand as soon as she called it. With her keyblade in hand she threw it into the sky where it turned into her glider. The glider fell to the ground and levitated just above it. The action received a 'wow' from Eva who was clapping her hands.

"Thant's amazing, Alan can do something similar with his sword but it doesn't become something like this." The compliment made Aqua wonder for a second but she ignored it as something she needn't worry about.

Together the two lifted the sleeping boy onto the glider; he wasn't as heavy as they first thought. With Alan securely sat on the glider, Eva and Aqua climbed on with Aqua starting it up. It made a small whistling noise as it came out of rest which continued as it moved towards the castle. The only thought on Aqua's mind while driving was _why could_ _I summon it here but not on the beach_?

* * *

><p><em>And that's chapter 3 folks.<em>

_Those of you that are still here I thank you and I promise that this fanfic is only just starting._

_Like I said back in Chapter 1, I am a person who likes writing speech which was demonstrated quite clearly in this chapter._

_So, anyone care to hazard a guess as to why Aqua and Ven couldn't summon their keyblades on the beach?_

_Expect chapter 4 soon and thank you for reading this far._

_Please rate and comment._


	4. Chapter 4 Visitor In Black

_**Disclaimer:**____Do I own Kingdom hearts? Hang on… *Looks in mirror*… Nope._

**Chapter 4 – Visitor In Black**

Alan was asleep in one of the castle's spare bedrooms. Eva and Aqua had placed him there earlier so that he would have a more comfortable place to stay. Eva had been offered the room across the hall by Aqua and was out getting acquainted with the castle. Meanwhile, Aqua and Ven had found Terra and had told him about what had happened on the beach.

"So that's where you went. Any idea on what the dark light was?" Both Aqua and Ven shook their heads.

"No, it just came out of nowhere. I'm surprised you weren't affected by it Terra." Ven's explanation didn't help Terra in trying to figure out what it was.

Terra put a hand to his chin as he tried to think of what could interfere with the pathways like that. Whatever it was it had to be something incredibly strong to create a hole. What frightened Terra most wasn't the light itself but rather where it came from. If it was just some anomaly then it wouldn't be important but if someone made it then they would be extremely powerful; maybe as powerful as Xehanort.

"And what about the two who brought you back, Alan and Eva you said their names were?" His interest had shifted to the two that helped them for no reason.

"Yeah, they're kind, Eva saved me from a wood dragon's flames when I couldn't summon my keyblade." Aqua spoke first and was followed quickly by Ven.

"Alan is kinda cool, he helped me when…" his voice dropped into little more than a whisper from embarrassment, "I was stuck in a tree."

"But you never knew they could travel through the worlds though?"

"Until they told us. They seemed like normal people." Ven explained what he thought and Terra found it to be a little suspicious.

"So you two fall through a hole on the pathway, arrive in a world where you can't summon your keyblades and two people show up to help you by coincidence." The way Terra said it made it seem that they had something to do with and went as far as to voice his suspicion.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean they had something to do with what happened." Ven was trying not to believe that his new friend could be bad.

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that it feels more than a coincidence. Just keep your guard up." Aqua was starting to think that Terra was getting paranoid.

"They've given us no reason to doubt them so why are suspicious of them?" Terra shook his head.

"They just make me feel uneasy is all." Ven found Terra's suspicions unneeded but knew he had good reason for it. "Where are they anyway?"

"Alan is still resting after bringing us home and I think Eva went for a tour." Aqua put emphasis on the fact that Alan brought them back.

"Okay, well all we can do is wait, I'll try and find out about the dark light." Ven and Aqua nodded as Terra left through the double doors across the room.

The room was left in silence, each taking what Terra had said their own way. Ven looked to the floor and then to his blue haired friend.

"Do you think they could really be against us?" Aqua smiled as she shook her head.

"Of course not, that's just Terra being Terra. I'm sure they're good people, have a little faith Ven." Ven looked down again but lifted his head a second later.

"I will, I believe they really are our friends." Aqua smiled as Ven left the room heading towards the training grounds.

The sun was still high in the sky so Aqua decided it to be a good idea to rest outside for a bit. She walked through the twenty foot tall archway and headed for one of her favourite spots. It was a nearby hilltop which had a tall cherry blossom tree standing at its crest.

Climbing the hill was one of the reasons Aqua liked this place because she could watch the cherry blossoms flow past her face. The top would always be covered in cherry blossom petals which made it even more relaxing. Aqua reached the top and viewed the colourful fields of flowers which lay not much further ahead. Lowering herself into a comfortable position, Aqua breathed slowly wanting to enjoy the moment. The gentle breeze lifted her neck length hair and fluttered it as it passed.

In another part of the world, Terra was getting ready to search for more information. He had decided to go to Yen Sid for answers but before he could open a portal, he felt the presence of someone behind him. Turning around and summoning his keyblade at the same time, he pointed it at the person.

The person was definitely male with primly cut hair, similar to a buzz cut. He wore a clean black tuxedo and held a cane in his left hand. It wasn't someone Terra knew nor someone he thought could be from the same world as him. He took a step towards Terra who jolted his keyblade at him.

"Who are you?" the man stopped and smiled.

"That matters not, I hear you have recently taken a boy into your castle, a Mr Alan Braise." It wasn't a question, the man knew that he had taken the boy in and even more he knew who Alan was.

"What do you know about him?" this could be the information that Terra needed to convince the others.

"That he is a menace. That little snot has been travelling worlds and preventing the goodwill that we have been trying to spread." Terra lowered his sword slightly. "That evil brat is the murderer of two worlds." Terra froze. _Murderer of two worlds?_

"Tell me what happened!" The man looked towards the sky and closed his eyes.

"It was a couple weeks ago. He showed up in a world we were governing, said he had lost his home and came from a faraway place. We believed him and allowed him to live in a home. One week later he destroys the world and escapes without so much as a regret." The man shook his head, "it was after this that we learned that before he arrived in our world he had been the destroyer of another world and came to ours to protect his self."

The man finished his story, leaving Terra stunned. He could never have imagined that the teenage boy was capable of doing that. If what he was saying was true then his world could be next.

"I will stop him from destroying this world and my friends." Terra tightened his grip around his keyblade.

"I have no doubts that you will, that boy has been named Dimensional Destroyer and is a fool who wants to dissipate the light from the world so he can replace it with darkness." Terra was ready to storm off right there had it not been for the man raising a hand to stop him. "Don't be hasty, if he thinks you're into him he'll destroy this world now. Just shadow him for now and figure out what his ultimate goal is." Terra nodded and released his keyblade.

"I will, he will not do to this world what he has done to others." The allowed terra to pass and smiled.

Terra hurried back to the castle where he would find Alan and never let his eye off of him. He knew there was something strange about the kid and now he knew what it was. If he had known before he would have struck the boy down in an instant, but now he has to watch and make sure he sis kept in place.

The castle was finally in view but something was different about it; there was black smoking coming from it. Had Alan already begun his attack? Whatever was causing the flames made terra pick his pace up and he sprinted towards the castle.

A few minutes earlier, Ven had been sitting in the training area pondering what Terra had said. A dark light from the sky caught his attention and when he saw it hurtling towards his quickly moved from its vicinity. The dark light crashed into the training area and momentarily blinded Ven. When his vision returned he looked to where the light hit and saw a man standing there.

The man was tall, at least six foot, and wore detailed clothes that looked similar to the traditional ware of a different world. The man straightened up and looked at Ven with an evil look.

"Where…" his voice was deep and prickled, "is the Primer?"

_Woo, another cliff hanger._

_Those of you that have read the Alan Braise books would know what a Primer is and would already be able to guess who it is._

_Anyway, thanks for reading Chapter 4 and you can look forward to Chapter 5 coming soon._


End file.
